


Wake Up!

by ifyouhaveghouls



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Booty Bongo, Butt Slapping, Multi, Rain ghoul - Freeform, Rain is being a grouchy boy, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Water Ghoul - Freeform, cute!, gender neutral reader, not nsfw yet but chapter two will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/pseuds/ifyouhaveghouls
Summary: Rain needs a little motivation to get out of bed, but you’ve got it covered.
Relationships: Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wake Up!

“Hell, it’s so early…” Rain groans, shielding his eyes as sunlight beams in through the blinds, a warm glow falling over the room. Truth be told, it isn’t nearly as early as Rain thinks- last night just ended later than usual because of a black mass and celebration that went on for a little longer than he would’ve liked. You yawn and chuckle a little, rubbing your eyes before stretching out and attempting to wake up a little. 10am. Not too late, not too early. There’s more offensive times the clock could’ve read, but this will do just fine. Maybe fresh breakfast and a nice, easy weekend would do Rain some good.

“Babe, it’s 10am; hardly the crack of dawn.” You joke, keeping your eyes on the slender ghoul as he mumbles and rolls over, burying his face into his pillow. “Hey now, don’t smush up that pretty face. Wake up, I’m making breakfast today.” Just a slight twitch of excitement at the mention of food peaks on his ears, though he doesn’t move, bar the end of his tail hanging from beneath the sheets, wagging slowly.

Time to bring out the big guns. If Rain is going to be a grouchy fuck this morning, it’s fine. You’re well equipped to deal with it. “Okay, then we’ll do it the hard way, hm?” you cackle, whipping the sheets off the bed to reveal the soporific and now, slightly chilled ghoul’s naked body. “Mean…” he whines, not moving. “You're so difficult Rainy… don’t make me do it…”

“Do what..?” the water ghoul asks softly, knowing exactly what the consequences would be but choosing to feign ignorance just to play with you. “You know… this!”. Uh oh. He’s in trouble. No getting out of it now. Carefully you straddle Rain’s legs, stopping him from wiggling away as you palm and squeeze the globes in front of you, the pale skin so soft and pliable like fresh dough. “Oh no…” the water ghoul sighs, burying his face further into the pillow, preparing for his ribs to hurt with laughter. 

“Booty bongo!” you laugh, gently hitting both of his cheeks rhythmically with your palms, the bouncy flesh springing back and wobbling with each drum. Mere seconds elapse before Rain erupts in laughter, snickering and wriggling about to try and get free. “You’re- you’re so- ah!” he tries to combat, stopped all the while by breathless squeaks and giggles. Finally you let up so he can take a breather, flopping onto the bed so he can recover. 

“You’re so weird…” Rain chuckles, picking up your hand and kissing it softly, holding it over his thumping heart. “You too, that’s why it works.” you quip, purring as he climbs on top of you. “What’s this?” You question, eyebrows raised at the bold move. 

Suddenly your eyes blow wide as deft fingers make their way to your ribs, your breath hitching as he begins to tickle you all over, not letting up until you’re gasping a little from the laughter. 

“You really thought I’d let you get away without revenge?” Rain teases, pushing his hips into yours and leaning down to nibble at your neck.

Maybe breakfast can wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! If you did- kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! Feel free to say hi on my tumblr, @ghxstpxsting! :))


End file.
